


Nervous

by bookskitten



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen, and not really, poor Gendry thinks he will become direwolf food, surprises surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4417556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gendry couldn't help, but be nervous when they were  about to announce the news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nervous

Gendry was nervous. Extremely nervous. He felt his stomach knotted. A knot that was getting tighter and tighter. Arya squeezed his hand as they were making their way down the hall.

“Calm down.”she said, looking up at him.”Everything is gonna be fine.”

Gendry wasn’t sure how fine it will be. The whole situation was...complicated. He knew King Bran was wise and accepted a lot of things. But Gendry doubted he would accept this. For one, Gendry was sure she wold become direwolf food pretty soon.  
Arya rolled her eyes, like she read his thoughts. That was the thing with Arya, she could always read him like an open book.

"Stop being stupid. You'll be fine."

He certainly hoped so.

They reached their destination. Arya knocked on the door, then opened it without waiting for an answer. Then she dragged him in. The knots in his stomach were tighter than ever.   
The room was nothing big nor fancy. And even so, it's what they used for a council room. Bran smiled at them in an welcoming way and Lady Meera nodded in their direction. Rickon was there too, but he was too busy stabbing something under the table to notice them. The direwolves- to Gendry's relief-weren't there. They were out hunting most likely. Which meant they will be feed by the time they return. Good.

"Did you wanted to tell us something?"questioned Bran.

He looked at Arya. Arya looked back at him and elbowed him in the side.

"Right." he coughed."Your Grace-"

"Gendry, I told you to call me Bran."the king interrupted.

"Bran."Gendry started again."There is this thing that happened and that shouldn't have happened. But we are happy it happened and it made us thinking er.. arguing actually about this other things." Gendry felt sweat drops rolling down his temples."And uh we argued about the thing for over a moon and er...we finally decided something and um..."

"We want to get married."Arya cut his rambling.

He gulped. He expected screams and threats and Summer to burst in and eat him alive. None of this happened. Instead, Bran extended his hand, palm up with a grin on his face.

"Couldn't you wait another moon?"asked Meera while she dropped some coins in Bran's palm.

Arya and Gendry exchanged a look.

"You have put a bet on us?" asked Arya rather surprised than annoyed."

Bran shrugged.

"I'm quite convinced the whole Winterfell did." then he smiled." I'm happy for you, I never expected you to marry somebody you don't want to Arya and I wasn't gonna force you. It's a great choice."he said nodding in Gendry's direction.

Gendry was surprised. He never expected to be considered a great choice, For anything.

"There is something else."Arya said.

May the Red God help him now. He squeezed Arya's hand harder.

"I'm with child."

Screams, threats and massive destruction? No. If anything Bran's smile widened.

"Am I gonna be an uncle?" Gendry doubted he heard Bran sounding this excited before."You know, if I could use my legs I'd jump right now and hug you. Congratulations!"

Gendry looked at Arya and they both smiled and thanked him. The Rickon crawled from under the table and looked at them. As wild as he was, Rickon was getting on with Gendry surprisingly well. Probably because Gendry knew very well how it felt to be young, lonely and angry. The youngest Stark looked up at them.

"Does that mean Gendry is gonna be our brother now?"

The surprised seemed to continue to came that day for him.

"I guess you could say so."Bran was the one who answered.

"Yes!"Rickon shouted happily while clapping his hands.

The knots in Gendry's stomach came undone slowly, but surely.

Later when they were making their way back to the forge Arya elbowed him in the stomach.

"Told you it's gonna be fine."

"You were right."

"As always."

Gendry rolled his eyes, but a grin spread across his face. He turned around fastly and grabbed Arya lifting her up.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Arya while he carried her bridal style down the hall.

"Taking care of my pregnant bride to be. "he said kissing her nose.

“About that wedding, let’s get one thing clear.”she said looking up at him.

Gendry rose his eyebrows waiting for her to continue.

“I am the one wrapping the cloak around you.” 

He smiled and gave her a peck on the lips.

“Anything you want love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this seems rushed and if there are any mistakes,  
> Also, I'm gonna write their wedding one of these days.


End file.
